It doesn't change a thing
by Noryale
Summary: GV take a new step on their relationship. They talk about it. And that's pretty much it.


My first time writing something like this, so please be gentle and try to enjoy it.

* * *

Videl and Gohan both looked up at the ceiling. Only a white sheet was covering them both, all of the other blankets that were usually on the bed to keep whomever was inside of it warm enough for a comfortable and restful sleep, were messily spread all over the floor… sleep was the last thing they could do.

They were both speechless, and the events that had just occurred a moment ago couldn't leave their minds. Their breaths had already returned to their normal rhythm, and the hot sweat transformed into cold and odourless fragrance.

They've been like that for a while… but neither could just ruin the moment.

Gohan was the first to break the frozen motion, he raised from his position and reached for a blanket beside the bed, on the floor. He covered Videl with it, and after he covered himself. He laid back again and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

More silence, actually… now the silence was both spooking them both… or was it normal? Did 'this' silence happen to other people too? They didn't know…

Videl broke the silence.

"Thanks'…"

"For what?" Gohan asked slowly, still looking at the ceiling.

"For covering me." Videl stopped looking at the ceiling and turned her eyes to Gohan's face. "It's getting chilly in here."

Gohan finally turned to Videl, her head on his chest now, he embraced her with one arm, the other one still under his neck.

"So…"

"So…"

"What are you thinking?" Videl asked, tightening her arms around Gohan's large torso… she always found it amusing how small she was comparing to him… her arms almost couldn't get around him.

"I never thought it would be like this." Gohan sighed.

"Why's that?" that surely caught Videl by surprise.

"I mean… I've been thinking about this for a lot of time. It was nothing like I was imagining."

"Well… you know you haven't been the only one thinking about this. You know I have been willing to do it for a while now."

He smiled softly, he knew how Videl felt about the whole situation, and in some other occasions it would be him to calm his girlfriend down, reasoning her… that surely didn't happen today.

"Did I hurt you too much?" Gohan looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for sincerity in her answer.

"Well… I'm not going to lie to you, it wasn't the most pleasurable thing I felt at the beginning, but it sure got better by the end… but I'm sure next time it'll be better, ne?"

"Gomen…"

"Don't worry about it, I was expecting it to be like this… as a matter of fact I thought I would bleed like hell." Videl chuckled trying to lighten up Gohan's mood. "I mean, I'm virgin… er… was virgin, this was my first time… you're not exactly the smallest thing I've seen you know?"

"I know…" Gohan blushed and gently brushed Videl's naked shoulder. "With all the fighting and sports you've done, it's not strange not to bleed." Gohan kissed Videl's forehead lightly. "You know this was my first time too, I was nervous as hell… what am I saying, I'm still nervous."

"It's supposed to hurt on your first time, don't make such a big deal out of it. But you know, it feels weird… I mean… I don't feel nothing different in me, nor in you. You look the same." Videl snuggled her head between Gohan's chest and arm.

"What do you mean, different?" Gohan looked down at Videl whose eyes were closed now.

"People do such a big deal about first times, and losing virginity… why? We look exactly the same. The only thing that changed is that now we both have a new hobby."

Gohan laughed at the statement, Videl followed after realising what she had just said.

"We've taken another step into our relationship. And I'm pretty sure our parents will notice something different in us."

"I hope not… I really hope not. Bulma has been torturing me, all we talk about lately is sex. Which I don't mind at all, I was too young when my mother could have those talks with me."

"It gives me the creeps thinking about my mom talking about the subject…" Gohan shuddered.

Videl chuckled. "It's different with us girls you know… anyway, we have to get rid of that."

"Hmm?" Gohan adjusted his head to the pillow.

"The condom… I can't imagine Chichi's face if she takes a glance of that."

"She already panicked when she found the box in my socks drawer." Gohan smiled at the thought.

"Your imagination sure lacks… I was so embarrassed that day when she appeared at the living room with the box in her hand, couldn't you hide the box better?."

**FLASHBACK**

Videl and Gohan were laying on the couch, Videl's back was being supported by Gohan's bent legs. They both were watching a nice comedy movie, Goten was on the carpet enjoying the same movie, while devouring some popcorns. It was raining outside and they all decided that instead of fishing like they had planned to do, they would watch a movie.

Hard stomps were heard down the stairs.

They both knew Chichi was upstairs cleaning up, so nothing was strange with the noise, what they hadn't expect was what followed:

"SON GOHAN, COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Chichi's hand was raised highly, holding a small blue box.

"Mom… I didn't do anything!" Poor Goten almost dropped the popcorn bowl in his lap into the carpet.

"Goten, could you please go to your room and play sweety?" Chichi asked not too harshly not to scare the poor youngster.

"But I'll lose the film…" The young boy looked down.

"Don't worry, I'll pause it." Gohan grabbed the remote and paused. The boy almost instantly stood up and passed by his mother that was still near the stairs.

"AND CLOSE THE DOOR!" Chichi spoke loudly so the boy could hear upstairs. "Now… can you please tell me what was this doing inside your socks' drawer."

Gohan blushed, his mother always putted him on the most embarrassing situations, specially in front of Videl.

"Er… mom… it's not what you think?"

Chichi approached the couch, and took a sit at the single sofa that was beside the large couch. "Well, I know that you're young and that you like each other, but you should think of the consequences of your acts…"

"But mom…" Gohan tried to speak.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. You're too young to have a child, you have a life ahead of yourselves." Chichi was emotionally touched.

"Mom… it's not what you think. We haven't done anything like that… yet." Gohan was no longer laying down the couch, but was on a sitting position. Videl too.

"They were offering some at school, we all got one box." Videl took hold of the box. "And this one is still closed."

"Just please don't do anything that you might regret… remember your education first."

"Don't worry mom." Gohan hold his mother's hand reassuring her. Not long after Chichi was embracing her elder son almost crying her eyes out.

"You're growing up so fast…"

Gohan shook his head in an exasperated way… Videl smiled at the picture.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That was quite funny." Videl laughed softly remembering.

"You know how my mom is…" Gohan sighed.

"I think I'm the main worry of your mother."

"Why do you say that? My mother loves you."

"I'm not so sure about that, I still remember the first time she met me. She hated me to death."

Gohan scratched the back of his neck, with the hand that was under his head, on the pillow.

"She only took an interest after she knew how many rooms my house had…"

"Come on Vi, not this again… I know my mom can be a pain sometimes, but you've got to understand her, and I think that we've been together for too long, I think that she no longer thinks bad of you."

"AH HA! There, you admitted that your mother thought bad of me." Videl rose up from her position, going on top of Gohan, the blanket and sheet falling behind her back. Her nude breasts revealed, balancing a little with the movement.

Gohan rose up as well, sitting. "Can't tell that your father is fond of me either." He supported his arms on Videl's bare shoulders, and kissed her. She kissed back.

"You know, I really liked making love with you." Gohan whispered blowing a small kiss on her nose.

She blushed. "Don't talk like that…"

"What? Getting shy now?"

She shook her head negatively. "We should get a shower you know, and we need to clean up this mess."

"I know… they'll be back in a while. My mom will have a fit if she sees the room like this."

Videl got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body, gathered her clothes together.

"Hey, you stole my sheet." Gohan complained, standing up, taking a hold of the blanket to wrap around himself.

"You really are something you know…" Videl looked at him, her clothes all together messed under her arm. He approached her.

"Why's that?" He asked, the blanket turned into a muffler above his shoulders.

"I really love you, be sure of that." She touched his chin with the back of her free hand. "Thanks' for worrying about me, thanks' for caring about me… thanks' for sticking with me I'm such a pain."

Gohan embraced her and took her inside his blanket in a protective way and kissed her softly on the lips. "Shut up… you're making me all emotional over her. You know I love you too."

"You know that you're beautiful and that lots of girls are after you, ne… I want to make sure you'll be only mine." Videl pecked him.

"Getting jealous now, hum?" He chuckled. "You know this piece of body belongs to only one woman."

"Being modest, hum?" She imitated his tone, and chuckled. "I'm really glad that you're my first you know. And in spite of what you keep saying, it was good, I enjoyed it and I'll cherish it forever, and we surely have to try to do it again… soon." Videl looked deviously at him, and pinched his butt.

He was caught by surprise, when he tried to pinch her butt too she was already running into the house corridor into the bathroom. He almost caught her, but the bathroom door got in his way. Videl could be heard on the other side laughing out loud.

Gohan knocked softly at the door. "Vi—deel… Open up…"

"I need to clean up myself, I'll be out in a minute, you go and clean your room." The water could be heard hitting the shower's walls.

"What… already ordering me around? Just because you got me under your bed doesn't mean I'll play slave for you." He joked, he was pretty sure she would reply back, she couldn't let it pass… one thing he had learned with this years with Videl is that she's to proud to shut, she has to reply back. So, he waited at the answer… He didn't wait much.

"Look mister… it was your bed, and a moments ago I believe you wouldn't mind being my slave." She spat back, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner and prepared to close the door again. But something was on the way. Gohan was holding the door, and soon entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. They were both inside.

"So… what don't you let me be your slave now and let me clean your back?" He winked at her sexily.

She laughed, and hugged him… their bodies still naked.

"Only if you let me be yours…"

He chuckled, and still hugging her looked at the bathroom mirror, and stare. Videl noticed and looked at the same place that Gohan was looking. Their reflection, both hugged, their bodies barely covered with bed wear.

"We sure do look together ne?" Gohan said out of the blue, his gaze not leaving the mirror.

"Only if I was a little bit taller." She joked and tightened the hug. "We have to hurry…"

"Hmm Hmm" Gohan supported his chin on Videl's head.

2 HOURS LATER

"Gohan, we're home!" Chichi entered the front door, caring some shopping bags. Goku following behind holding some wood. "Goten, close the door will you?"

The boy was the last one to enter home, closed the door and practically ran to Gohan.

Gohan was sitting on the kitchen table with Videl while some toasts were getting toasted.

"Hmm… is there enough for me?" Goten asked in front of Gohan.

"I can make some more." Videl raised herself. "Need some help Chichi?" the younger woman asked.

"No… make them food, I'll sort this out in a minute." Chichi proceeded putting the goods in the proper cabinets. Videl started making some more toasts.

"Gohan, look what Trunks lent me." The boy enthusiastically took of his bag a videogame. "It's BASH-A-LOT V"

Gohan took a look at the game. "Isn't it Bash-a-lot the Fifht?"

Videl sighed and shook her head, smirking.

"Bah… who cares! I wanna play it! Can I go and bring your console to the living room so we can all play together? Mom?" The woman was talking low, to herself making mental calculations while looking at the amount of rice packs and the bill. Too lost in thought hadn't noticed the boy. Gohan mouthed him a mute 'GO'. The boy instantly ran upstairs.

Goku who had finished putting some wood on the oven. Even if they had a regular oven and stove, Chichi loved her old wood-oven, the bread and cakes got another taste according to her.

Goku sat beside on the chair that used to be occupied by Videl.

"So son, how was your day?"

"Bah, nothing special… just the same as the other afternoons. A bit of study, a movie… you know." Gohan lied the best he could.

"Oh... nothing special, I imagine."

Goten was near the kitchen entrance, his hand holding something.

"Why didn't you tell me you had water balloons in the house?" Goten asked innocently his brother.

Videl and Gohan only turned to Goten and realised what really was on the boy's hand.

"Oh shit." Was the only thing that came out from the young couple's mouth.

* * *

**A/N:**  
As you've noticed, this passed after Videl and Gohan's first time

I tried to humour it a bit at the end, I guess we all know what happens to them. I think Chichi is the one that's going to play Bash-a-Lot (lol)

Sorry about the whole thing, I know it's not so well written… English is not my native language, but I try to do my best.

If you're wondering why I made their first time not the best thing in the world… well, they're both inexperienced, a lot nervous… and well, you know… first times are first times… what can I say about it… it's like everything in life, like this fic… I believe, (or at least try to) that as the more I write, the better my fics will get (yeah right… if that could really happen). I'm so pessimistic about my writing, I never had the courage before to show my writings, some of them never got the chance to be typed properly on a computer. But today, after a lot of courage gathered, I found the guts within me and PUFF! just like a Hoi-Poi Capsule, here it is. Oh… and I'm not able to give this neither a title… nor even a summary. I think I even suck more at that!

Thanks' for your attention.

Please Review!


End file.
